1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor, and more particularly, to a rotor of a motor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a motor includes a rotating shaft, a rotor that surrounds the rotating shaft, a stator that is spaced a predetermined interval from the rotor, and a housing that fixes the stator.
The rotating shaft may be supported by the housing. The rotor includes a rotor core that surrounds the rotating shaft and a drive magnet that is coupled to the rotor core. The stator includes a plurality of stator cores and coils that are wound around each of the plurality of stator cores. When current is applied to the stator, the rotor rotates due to interaction between the stator and the rotor.
When the motor rotates, cogging torque that is a radial force moving to a position at which magnetic energy is minimum may be generated due to the interaction between the rotor and the stator. The cogging torque may affect quality and user satisfaction.
In order to reduce the cogging torque, a plurality of the rotors may be stacked such that the drive magnets coupled to outer circumferential surfaces of the rotor cores are skewed with one another.
Although the cogging torque may be reduced in this case, outputs of the motors may be reduced due to skew angles.